


Fascination

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [18]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Princess Allura, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Human Queen Veronica, Propositions, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Princess Allura of Altea has been sent to Earth to meet Queen Veronica and negotiate a treaty.





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 18 - ~~Political!AU~~ or **Royalty!AU**.

Allura could barely contain her excitement while on Earth. It was one thing to meet with envoys from nearby empires, but to be sent across the universe? She could not have been more thrilled. Ever since humans had began their tentative first steps into space, she had been fascinated. They lived for so little time, and were so fragile, but they did not let that halt their advance.

She had found them endlessly fascinating, even if their ears were strange, and devoured any news and information about them she could get her hands on. To be sent to their home world to negotiate with their queen? She found herself struggling to remain dignified.

Entering the palace of Queen Veronica probably should have made her more nervous, she was, after all, surrounded by aliens. Instead, she’d looked around with wide eyes and probably looked every bit the fool. She hadn’t cared. She’d heard about the diversity of shapes, sizes and colours of humans, but nothing compared to being among them.

It was strange to look at those that were so big, almost towering over her and bulky with muscle, and know that she was stronger. They were so curious in how weak they were, but unlike Prince Lotor, who had visited before her and indulged her with gossip when they last met, she found them only more admirable because of it. And those that were small could be just as deadly as a Blade of Marmora, fast and so willing to risk everything.

Humans would make excellent assassins, she had decided, far more dangerous than they appeared. It probably wouldn’t be long before the Blade of Marmora invited them into their ranks, if they had not done so in secret already.

“You’re staring again.”

Allura jerked away from the window, turning to see Veronica smiling at her from her desk.

“Apologies,” she said, moving back over to the seat across from the desk.

Veronica passed her a document. “What do you think of this?”

The document contained more trade propositions, and Allura wanted to groan. That aspect of her mission was tedious, but it did mean more time with Humanity’s fascinating queen. It was unusual that she handled such tedious matters herself, but Allura wasn’t about to enquire about that and be sent to treat with someone else.

“More acceptable, I will contact King Alfor and discuss it with him,” she said, rising again.

“Not so fast,” Veronica said, gesturing for her to sit again. “You promised me more tales of this mythical Voltron when we finished with the boring stuff. I find Altean legends to be fascinating, but we’ve only heart snatches here and there from traders.”

Allura met her curious gaze and felt her face heat. Veronica was so casual with her, even insisting on conversing without using their titles, she didn’t quite know what to do with herself. She had never met a foreign ruler quite so friendly before. Nor had she desired to spend so much time with one.

She found herself in conflict with her diplomatic training often in Veronica’s presence.

“Although, if you would like to get all this business out of the way first, you could join me in my private rooms later. We could talk over dinner and wine,” Veronica said, lowering her voice and reaching across the desk to touch Allura’s hand.

Heat flared across Allura’s cheeks as she felt her markings begin to glow. She could see the light reflected in Veronica’s eyes. An unavoidable advertisement of her interest. If Veronica meant what Allura thought she meant, then all the tales of human forwardness were indeed true.

While she tried to think of a response, and tried to forget how much her father might disapprove, Veronica stood and walked around the desk. When she reached out and touched Allura’s markings, Allura let her.

“They glow,” Veronica whispered. “How beautiful.”

Allura rose to her feet. “I accept your offer,” she said awkwardly, never having been in this position with another dignitary before. Just to be sure, she added, “Business before pleasure.”

Veronica smiled. “I’m glad we understand each other,” she said, brushing her thumb over one of Allura’s markings again. Go attend to your duties, I’ll send someone for you for the evening meal. We’ll dine alone.”

Allura, with some effort, forced down the glow of her markings and stepped back. “I look forward to it,” she said, calling on all of her training to remain outwardly calm.

This was a turn of events she hadn’t seen coming. Her father would not approve, but perhaps word of it would never reach him. She found she could not resist the offer. Humans were fascinating enough in formal and casual situations, but intimate ones?

Her marks threatened to glow again.

“As do I,” Veronica said with a smile that looked just as heated as Allura’s face felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a new ship, but I'm all migraine-y today so forgive any errors and terrible sentences XD really hoping it makes sense! Very hard to make the words go today XD
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
